Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 February 2020
18:18-57 photo editing is hard 18:26-29 i'm gonna do sooo much laundry 18:28-37 (pants) 18:30-20 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 18:30-32 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 18:37-03 whoo 18:48-03 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 18:48-48 It is 18:49-26 Just saw two cows having sex 18:49-49 I should be arriving home in 2 hours 18:50-31 I'll watch Klaus and hopefully Missing Link asap 18:51-32 why? 18:51-49 The Oscars are tonight 18:52-06 no why did you see two cows have sex 18:52-15 I Watched every film except the animated ones (and The Irishman) 18:52-25 I'm in the car 18:52-32 And i passed by them 18:53-10 I mean, it was probably a cow and a bull 18:53-34 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 18:53-34 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 18:54-22 Hold up, it sounded like I was watching cow hentai lol 18:56-41 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 18:58-14 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 18:58-14 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 18:58-14 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 18:58-14 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 18:58-43 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 18:58-45 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 18:58-47 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 18:59-56 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:00-01 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:00-51 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:01-03 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:01-33 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:01-35 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:02-28 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:03-19 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:04-26 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:04-29 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:09-27 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:09-30 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:10-02 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:16-11 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 19:20-49 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:34-11 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 20:34-13 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:48-57 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 20:59-56 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:00-42 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:19-12 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 21:19-12 hiii 21:19-15 I'm homeeee 21:19-17 hi 21:38-04 (pants) 21:38-10 ants 21:38-13 *pants 21:38-18 also ants 21:38-28 no 21:38-29 no ants 21:38-42 you sure? 21:39-06 Yes 21:39-10 ants are bad 21:39-39 are they? 21:41-05 yes 21:42-10 @S, did Birds of Prey flop? 21:43-29 It's not doing good, but its not a flop, it'll probably make back its budget 21:43-46 Geez 21:43-56 I'm seeing comments saying it's because it's a feminist movie 21:44-10 its not because of that 21:44-16 Anyway, I like to think it's because there's a lot of trouble in Asia 21:44-22 with this deadly virus 21:44-26 and people don't go to the cinema 21:44-31 + february is not a good month 21:45-30 the more likely reasons that people don't completely trust the DCEU yet, February isn't a great month for film and R-rated movies don't make too much money 21:46-12 :( 21:46-23 I'll watch in it March 21:46-27 boob 21:46-44 and if it's a feminist movie, then that buys me alread 21:46-44 y 21:46-54 its really good 21:50-01 did u watch it? 21:51-29 Gonna go, need to watch Klaus 21:51-34 and hopefully something else 21:51-40 either Missing Link or I Lost my Body 21:53-22 k, buhbye 21:53-54 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 21:59-30 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:34-18 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:34-35 hi 22:35-30 yoyoyo